icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1935–36 Boston Bruins season
The 1935–36 Boston Bruins season was the Bruins' 12th season in the NHL. The Bruins finished second in the American Division and lost in the quarter-finals to the Toronto Maple Leafs 8 goals to 6. Pre-season The Boston Bruins and Montreal Canadiens played a five-game series in Atlantic Canada. *October 28: Boston 2 Montreal 0 @ Saint John *October 30: Montreal 3 Boston 2 @ Moncton *November 1: Boston 5 Montreal 2 @ Halifax *November 4: Montreal 5 Boston 5 @ Halifax *November 6: Montreal 4 Boston 3 @ Charlottetown Regular Season The Bruins change their jerseys from white with a black "B" to white with the player's number in black, trimmed in gold, on the front and back. The black "B" was moved to the arms. The pants changed from tan to black. The Bruins would wear this jersey style for four years. Led by Eddie Shore and Tiny Thompson, the Bruins were the best defensive in the league, earning Shore his third Hart Memorial Trophy, Thompson his third Vezina Trophy and both First Team All-Star berths. A changing of the guard up front with the trades of Marty Barry and Nels Stewart resulted in less scoring punch, although the return of Cooney Weiland resulted in him finishing second in scoring on the team. Several other players were added to the team that would fuel the offense for the next decade. Bill Cowley was bought from the defunct St. Louis Eagles who would have an incredible career including winning the scoring title, twice winner of the Hart Memorial Trophy, named to the All Star team five times and during his time with the Bruins, average more than a point a game. During the March 19, 1936 game versus the Toronto Maple Leafs, Thompson became the first goalie to record an assist in which the goalie intentionally passed the puck. On March 22, 1936, during the last game of the regular season, two Bruins who would become regulars played their first game, Ray Getliffe and Woody Dumart. Both would be part of the Cup win in 1938-39. Goalie Percy Jackson was also in this game, his last one in the NHL. He played 40 minutes while Thompson played 20. Final Standings Game Log Playoffs Toronto Maple Leafs 8, Boston Bruins 6 For the third time in the last four years, the Bruins and Leafs met in the playoffs. The Leafs would win this series 8-6 on goals in the last year the NHL would have total goals series. Game 1 saw Tiny Thompson post a shutout and goals by Jim O'Neil, Eddie Shore and Lorne Duguid lead the Bruins to a 3-0 win. Game 2 saw a confident Bruins team have their hopes dashed by six goal second period by the Leafs. The Bruins jumped out to an early 1-0 lead on a goal by Bill Cowley. The second period degenerated into a wild affair in which 40 minutes in penalties were called and Shore given a game misconduct. The Leafs capitalized with three power play goals. Without Shore and powered by a hat trick by Charlie Conacher and two goals by Buzz Boll, the Leafs managed a 8-3 win and won the series on by total goals, 8-6. The Leafs would lose the Stanley Cup finals to the Detroit Red Wings. Player Stats Regular Season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts Awards and Records * Hart Memorial Trophy: Eddie Shore (3rd win) * Vezina Trophy: Tiny Thompson (3rd win) * Tiny Thompson, Goaltender, NHL First Team All-Star * Eddie Shore, Defence, NHL First Team All-Star * Babe Siebert, Defence, NHL First Team All-Star Transactions *Purchase Bill Cowley, Max Kaminsky and Ted Graham from the defunct St. Louis Eagles. *Trade Marty Barry and Art Giroux to the Detroit Red Wings for Cooney Weiland and Walter Buswell on July 11, 1935. *Trade Walt Buswell and Jean Pusie to the Montreal Canadiens for Roger Jenkins on July 13, 1935. *Sell Nels Stewart and Joe Jerwa to the New York Americans for cash on September 28, 1935. *Trade Paul Haynes to the Canadiens for Jack Riley on September 30, 1935. *Purchase Eddie Finnigan from the Americans on December 19, 1935. *Sell Paul Runge to the Canadiens on December 24, 1935. *Purchase Ray Getliffe from the New York Rangers on December 28, 1935. *Trade Gene Carrigan to the Detroit Red Wings for Lorne Duguid on December 29, 1935. *Purchase Flash Hollett for $16,000 from the Toronto Maple Leafs on January 15, 1936. Trivia *No Bruins recorded a Hat trick this season. Gallery 35-36NHLExhChttnGameAd.jpg|Pre-season @ Charlottetown 1935-36-Besler_Motter_Shannon.jpg|Phil Bessler, Alex Motter, Gerry Shannon, 1935-36. 10Dec1935-Roger_Jenkins_Lionel_Conacher.jpg|Maroons Lionel Conacher and Bruins Roger Jenkins sit together in the penalty "box" during the Bruins 2-0 win, December 10, 1935. 23Feb1936-Thompson_Shore.jpg|Bruins Eddie Shore (#2), Ted Graham, goalie Tiny Thompson hold off the Rangers, February 23, 1936. See Also *1935–36 NHL season References Category:Boston Bruins seasons Category:1935 in hockey Category:1936 in hockey